eqcetera_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Care
About Horse Care All horses in Eqcetera must be cared for in order to breed, show and train. Caring for your horse is the first step you will take in preparing your horse for breeding, showing and training. To care for your horse they must be fed and boarded. Caring for Your Horse About Boarding All players are able to board their horses at home if they have enough stall space for the price of $10 a day for feed. Upgraded players are able to offer boarding to other players at a fee. Feed and board away from home costs the amount the stable owner has set. For stable owners, feed costs $10 per horse a day and the $10 goes to the game to pay for feed. This means board fees are suggested to include the $10 a day feed price as well. In order to board away from home horse disciplines must be set to populate stables that have the training arenas your horse needs. How to Board The boarding option for your horse is located under the "Manage" tab on your horses page. Under this tab you can also make other changes to your horse. Select from the available boarding stables from the drop down menu or select your own stable. Price per day is listed to the right of each boarding option. Once selected save your edits via "Save" button at the top of the page. The boarding fee will be taken out of your money on hand. To remove a horse from a boarding stable simply click the "Remove from boarding?" box. Benefits of Boarding Training Boarding centers with training facilities have the ability to offer training services. Training is also available at the community training page. Showing and Breeding Being boarded at a stable allows horses to enter shows. Unboarded horses can not train,show or breed. Boarding as an Unupgraded Player Unupgraded players are able to board at their own barns. As an unupgraded player, you are able to buy limited barns but your horses will not be able to be trained at your own stable. However, you can pay to train at upgraded players stables. About Feed Feed is purchased from the game at $10/day or set boarding stable price. Horses must be fed to breed, train, and show. Horses without feed will have the feed icon beside their names on the stable page. Purchasing feed is located on your horses page under the "Manage" tab. A horse must first be boarded to buy feed. To buy feed input the amount of feed desired in the "Purchase feed" area. Complete the purchase by clicking the "Save" button at the top of the page. Feed Storage If your horse is boarded at your stable, you can set it to feed from storage. You can still feed it like normally but if it is set to eat from storage, feed will be reduced from storage instead of from the horse. If your storage is empty, the horse will have feed reduced like usual. The benefit here is that horses “auto feed” from one place and as long as you keep your storage full, you don’t have to feed your horses. Retirement Once horses in Eqcetera have lived a full life they will automatically retire between the ages of 21 and 30. Players can also choose to retire horses early at any age. Retired horses are kept in the retirement pasture and cannot be fed, trained, or shown.